


Please

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek blindfolds Stiles and plays with him until he cries.</p><p>  <i>“Shhhh,” Derek murmured, hovering close but not close enough to touch.  The breath tickled against Stiles’s sensitive skin and he huffed out a nervous laugh before swallowing and dipping his head forward.</i> </p><p>  <i>“Can you be quiet for me, Stiles?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Can I be… Can I….” Stiles swallowed, unsure, desperate.  “Yes, yes.  Please, Derek.  Please just touch me.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/gifts).



> I write Sterek porn now. It's becoming an obsession. :-x

Stiles waited on the bed, the blindfold heavy against the backs of his eyelids, seated body held still and stiff.  The waiting was hard, the sheets becoming scratchy against his bare thighs with each passing second, the air cool on his skin and settling down heavily on his shoulders as the silence stretched on interminably.  He fought the twitching of skin and jangled nerves, pressing his elbows tightly to his ribs to keep from excess movement.  He knew that’s what Derek wanted.  And he wanted to be good for him.  He wanted to so badly.

A dip in the bed behind him caused Stiles to inhale sharply, fingertips digging lightly into the blanket and hips making a tiny thrusting motion as he felt his body winding up in anticipation.  When nothing happened, just the stirring of air and the sound of Derek’s even breathing behind him, Stiles started to tremble slightly.  Derek waited infuriatingly until Stiles was letting out small whines and pressing his legs together from ankles to thighs before inching forward to linger closely.  Stiles felt the shift, felt the contrast of hot breath on his neck warming him while his extremities grew numb from disuse.  And then there was a touch against him, the beard rough on his shoulders, Derek nosing along the tip of his spine and brushing downward over each knob of vertebrae.

Stiles let out a full-throated whine and clutched his hands into fists.  Derek hadn’t given him permission to move yet.  The nose continued downward, lips trailing and whispering hushes against each rib, the tongue coming out to lap against the crease of Stiles’s ass.

“Please,” Stiles bit out as the tongue dipped between his skin and his body jerked forward involuntarily.  

Derek drew back immediately and Stiles whined again, knuckles turning white from being clenched too hard.

“Shhhh,” Derek murmured, hovering close but not close enough to touch.  The breath tickled against Stiles’s sensitive skin and he huffed out a nervous laugh before swallowing and dipping his head forward.

“Can you be quiet for me, Stiles?”

“Can I be… Can I….” Stiles swallowed, unsure, desperate.  “Yes, yes.  Please, Derek.  Please just touch me.”

Derek drew further away again, waiting until Stiles had stopped his stammering and his skin was no longer twitching over his ribs.  Stiles was sweating now, skin turning a flushed sheen of rose from his ears to his navel, the smell of his want permeating the air.

“Hands and knees,” Derek said firmly, watching as Stiles unfolded his clenched body and canted forward gracelessly.  He felt around with his fingers for the edge of the bed, grasping on and arching his slim hips backward, thinking maybe he could get lucky and snag a fingertip or tongue.  Derek watched the cogs of Stiles’s mind work and bit back a grin as he rested back on his haunches, making him wait again.  Stiles’s thighs were beginning to tremble, cock hanging heavily below him, clear fluid leaking out, the picture achingly lovely.  

Derek could see the blindfold better from this position and he took the time to examine Stiles’s submission.  The smooth black leather hid everything, made Stiles jumpy with nerves and unease, made him moan so prettily.  The wolf’s grin came out as he watched his prey, just waiting there for him, just because he’d asked him to.  The scent of Stiles’s precome mixed with nervous energy was beginning to muddle Derek’s brain and he nuzzled forward, nose right between Stiles’ cheeks, tongue darting out to lick at the tightening balls as the boy bit his lip and fought the thrusting motions jerking through his limbs.

The tongue laved at him, coating him, dipping inward until Derek’s face was pressed so tightly into Stiles and Stiles was falling forward onto his elbows with weak kitten-mewls.  He buried his face into the back of his hands, the feeling of being spread open by Derek’s tongue mind-blowing and heady and he was aching so badly for it he thought he might die or just plain explode.  Stiles’s eyelashes were growing wet behind the blindfold, his skin burning from Derek’s beard rubbing against him intimately.  He opened and closed his mouth several times, the words dragging from his gut and stalling in his mouth at the last second as he remembered he was supposed to be quiet.

Derek pulled away wetly and Stiles heard the obscene sound of him licking his lips, the thought making him stiffen even further which he didn’t think was possible.  His body was aching from being wound so tightly for so long and he heaved his face into the sheets, rubbing against it while keeping his ass in the air as Derek played with him idly with just a lazy fingertip.

“Please, Jesus, just  _please_ ,” Stiles began to beg and Derek finally had mercy on him and pushed in his thick, slicked-up finger, just to the tip.

“Move those hips.  Work yourself on it.  You’re being so good for me, baby,” Derek said gruffly, his voice beginning to lose its steely control.

Stiles jerked back enthusiastically, drawing up from his forearms and tossing his head.  The finger was good, really good, but not quite enough and soon he was growling and gritting his teeth, irritation arcing through him as he heard Derek laughing softly against his overheated skin.  Stiles bit at his lip, the teeth sharp as he began to keen when Derek’s second finger slid in and he pressed downward harshly.

“You ready to come for me, baby?” Derek asked, his other hand sliding teasingly between Stiles’s thighs.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Stiles gasped out, pressing his face flat down, the blindfold chafing at his temples uncomfortably now, the leather rubbing his ears raw and the overstimulation causing him to well up with a shattered sob.

“You’re so pretty like this.  All flushed and red and desperate for me.”  A choked sob from Stiles as Derek’s fingers finally circled around his cock and tugged hard.  “Come for me, baby.  Do it.”  The command in Derek’s voice pushed Stiles over the edge and he clenched down hard around the two fingers and began to hump wildly, his come seeping over Derek’s fingers and making a sticky mess onto the sheets beneath him.  Derek worked him roughly, drawing out each shudder and gasp as Stiles writhed between his firm hands, body burning red-hot and biting his tongue to keep from embarrassing himself further.  When Stiles grew quiet again and sunk down towards the bed with his entire body, Derek crooked his fingers slightly once more, causing the boy to cry out with a gasping sob.  He leaned down to rub his beard roughly over the small of Stiles’s back, kissing upward and lapping at the sweat until he couldn’t keep his fingers in any longer.  He slid them out reluctantly, wiping the digits off on the sheet before settling heavily over Stiles’ back before wrapping his arms around him tightly and rolling them sideways.

Derek pulled the wiry body to him tightly, resting his cock against him and nipping at the long neck as Stiles’s breathing slowly returned to normal.

“You alright?” Derek asked quietly, his darkly controlling mood swinging back to a quiet reservedness.  He was achingly hard, but it could wait.

Stiles just murmured incoherently, and Derek grinned into his shoulder.  It wasn’t often that he could shut Stiles up.  He moved to undo the knot of the blindfold, slipping it off and rolling Stiles over so he could kiss at the still-closed eyelids, tasting the wetness of tears that had gathered.  He lay there, holding Stiles tightly and listening to the heartbeat drumming beneath his fingertips until the ache in his blood was too much.

Later, when Derek pressed back Stiles thighs and slid inside of him gently, he grinned down ruefully at Stiles’s stricken expression.

“You don’t have to be quiet this time.”

“Oh thank God,” Stiles groaned, throwing his arms around Derek and kissing him sloppily.


End file.
